


MERLIN Summer Pornathon 2015

by whimsycatcher



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nudity, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Summer Pornathon 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be sharing all the art I submit to this year's Summer Pornathon. One new piece for each chapter! Hope you enjoy the filth! ;)<br/>Tags will likely be added in future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	MERLIN Summer Pornathon 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Challenge One:

I went with Hot Cross Buns! XD

[](http://imgur.com/zSZwes4)

Submissions by other artists and writers for this prompt are here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4472756?view_full_work=true


End file.
